Star Trek: The Next Generation - Klingon Honor Guard
|platform = |reference = (PC) (Mac) |genre = First-person shooter |rating = }} Star Trek: The Next Generation – Klingon Honor Guard is a first-person shooter and adventure video game developed by MicroProse. This game was one of only two Star Trek games to be rated Mature by the ESRB, the other being Star Trek: Klingon. Story The player is a new member of the Klingon Honor Guard and is tasked with stopping an assassination plot against Chancellor Gowron. During the course of play, the player can encounter other Klingons, Andorians, Nausicaans, Lethians, and other creatures including targs, deadly Klingon sea animals, and giant snow-beasts on the prison planet, Rura Penthe. The game begins with the player on a training exercise. The exercise is interrupted by the Dahar Master, Korek; who tells the player-character there has been an attack on the Klingon High Council. To prevent the assassination of Gowron, the player-character must discover who is behind the attack on the Council, and bring them to justice as per Klingon law. This means the ultimate goal of the player, in the game, is to take revenge for the Council and kill the assassins in personal combat. In the course of the player-character's quest, s/he visits several locations and planets including a pirate base on Qualor II, the dreaded Klingon prison on Rura Penthe, the half-destroyed moon of Praxis, and a starbase run by Andorians. The final confrontation takes place at the Honor Guard headquarters. Gameplay Weapons Ten weapons can be found throughout the game. All are of Klingon design. * D'k tahg – Standard melee weapon, can be thrown. If you can sneak up on an enemy you can throw one at their back and kill them instantly. Up to 10 can be carried at any one time. * Disruptor Pistol – The other weapon you start with. Primary fire is a single bolt. Secondary fire is two red bolts that cause considerably more damage, but uses more ammo. This weapon will recharge itself given enough time. * Disruptor Rifle – This weapon works largely the same as the pistol but with a higher fire rate. Unlike the pistol however it uses dilithium crystals. * Assault Disruptor – This weapon behaves like a shotgun. Primary mode fires two bolts that spread out after a short distance. Secondary mode fires a single bigger burst instantly causing more damage at the cost of range and accuracy. This weapon too uses dilithium crystals. * Ding' pah – Works like a boomerang. When you fire the weapon it will bounce off surfaces and fly for around five seconds before returning to its user. If something gets in way it will cause considerable damage before returning to the wielder. Activating the alternate fire mode will detonate the blade in mid-air. * Grenade Launcher – Uses rockets. Primary fires grenades that explode after a few seconds. Secondary fires flash grenades that will blind anything close for a few seconds. * Trilithium Rocket Launcher – Primary fires rockets, secondary fires slow moving rockets that will home in on the nearest target after a few seconds. * Sith Har Blaster – Rifle-type weapon powered by Plasma Fuel Cells. Primary mode fires bursts that will hit the target instantly. Secondary mode uses up the entire cell in one powerful burst. * Particle Dispersal Cannon – A very powerful weapon that utilizes dilithium crystals. Primary fires a huge blast that will disintegrate anything close by. Secondary fires a grenade that after a few seconds explodes creating a vortex that will trap anything close before it explodes. * Bat'leth – Like the D'k tahg it can be thrown. However, you can carry only one at any given moment. Inventory * Anti Grav Belt – When activated this will temporarily nullify any gravity present. * Armor – Three types of armor are available: Battle Dress Armor, the Vac Suit and the Advanced Combat Armor. Each offers more protection than the last. The latter two will also protect you from the dangers of space. * Blood Wine – Increases damage of all weapons for a short time. * Cameras – These can be used to get another view of the level. * Combat Goggles – When activated they can be used to zoom in on distant objects. * Health – Comes in three varieties, Medipatches that heal small amounts of health, Medikits that heal more substantial amounts of health and Gagh that will fully heal the player and can take him up to double the normal amount of health. * Mag Boots – Useful in zero-g areas (i.e. space). These will stick the player to any surface. * Stealth Suit – Despite the name looks nearly identical to the Anti Grav Belt. When activated it will render the player cloaked. However if you touch an enemy or fire one of your weapons they will become aware of your presence. * Tricorder – When activated this will reveal the presence of enemies nearby on your HUD, even through walls. Credits Voice cast * Tony Todd as Kurn * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Barbara March as Lursa Crew MicroProse * Game Design: Christopher Clark * Producers: Alex De Lucia, Jay Luss * Design Support: David Ellis * Lead Programmer: Les Bird * Programming: Mark Bradshaw, Keith Verity, Chris Taormino * Lead Artist: Daniel Mycka * Art: Kevin Boehm, John Cameron, Katherine Seman Garcia, Bob Kathman, Barbara Bents Miller, Charlie Shenton, Jeff Skalski, Murray Taylor, Stacey Clark Tranter, Frank Vivirito, Ian Wilmoth * Level Design: Christopher Clark, Daniel Mycka, Charlie Shenton, Kevin Boehm, Jeff Skalski * Level Builders: Charlie Shenton, Kevin Boehm, Daniel Mycka, Jeff Skalski, James Wheeler with Bob Kathman and John Cameron * Deathrite Level Builders: Daniel Erat, Tom Haskins, A. Robertson, Brett Gneiting * Sound & Music: Roland Rizzo, Mark Cromer, Mark Reis * Voice Talent: Mark Cromer, Lani Minella, Matthew Bell, Paul Mogg, Kathy Frawley, Michael Dubose, David Ellis, Roland Rizzo, Bob Kathman * Documentation: John Possidente ** Layout & Design: Reiko Yamamoto * Quality Assurance Project Leads: Tim Beggs, Jeff Smith * Testers: Paul Ambrose, Matt Bitman, Ellie Crawley, Mike Davidson, Ross Edwards, Grant Frazier, Mark Gutknecht, Brad Hoppenstein, Rosalie Kofsky, Charles Lane, Joe Lease, Jason Lego, Brandon Martin, Rex Martin, Tim McCracken, Steve Purdie, Sal Saccheri, Rick Saffery, Greg Schneider * Marketing: ** US: Mary Lynn Slattery ** International: Matt Carroll * Localization: Karen Ffinch, Sarah Collins Paramount Pictures * Licensing: Juliet Dutton, Harry Lang * Subject Matter Consultants: Michael Okuda, Denise Okuda, Dan Curry Special Thanks * Harry Denholm, Tim Sweeny and everyone at Epic MegaGames * Kathy Frawley, Rob Cloutier, Brian Bunning, Vik Long, Skip McIlvaine, Matt Ployhar, Brett Schneph, Guy Vardaman, Danny Sanchez, Robert Janney, Marisa Ong, Kathryn Lynch, Raul Aguilar, David Brow, Buzzy's Recording, Mike Corcoran, Don Howard, Rich Matheson, Michael Reis, Destin Strader, John Tackett, Brad Craig, Keith Kolosi, Diana Gowen, Zachary Sachen, Shu-ling Wu, James Clardy, Andy Hess, Mathew Carter-Johnson, Amanda Colliss, Christopher Eldridge, Alkis Alkiviades, Ming Cheung External links * * * de:Star Trek: The Next Generation – Klingon Honor Guard Klingon Honor Guard